Claroscuro
by Bella Haze
Summary: Descubrirse de toda vanidad puede resultar peligroso, sobre todo siendo un Malfoy a merced de Hermione Granger. [Dramione/What If]. Obviamente, para Cristy.
1. Chapter 1

Hace un tiempo la preciosa _Cristy_ me hizo un regalo súper especial. Sin embargo eso no es lo único que me hace sentir en deuda con ella, la razón por la que le escribo este fic es simplemente porque se lo merece, porque me sale hacerlo y porque me brindó una amistad bonita y desinteresada que aprecio mucho *heart*.

Me temo que esta historia no pueda compensarlo (se la prometí hace mucho pero entre una cosa y otra siempre se me dificultó empezarla), pero de todos modos espero que le haga cosquillas en su corazón de fangirl Dramione y que le guste un poquito n.n

Van a ser dos capítulos, tres como mucho. La verdad, no suelo leer dramiones y no sé si estaré repitiendo la trama, sólo busqué una excusa para emparejar a estos dos en un ambiente cargado de angst, jo, y se me ocurrió esto. Lo considero un WI de posguerra, aunque en realidad lo más importante en este fic no van a ser los hechos XD

Bueno, se agradecen comentarios y desde ya, muchas gracias por leer. Me disculpo de antemano por los fallos que puedan encontrar.

Edit: el primer capi les va a sonar un poco ronmione pero es sólo en este, luego viene el dramione, se los prometo.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Claroscuro**

 **I**

 **.**

Apenas comenzaba a lloviznar en las calles de Londres, el aire pesado y húmedo mezclado con el olor del asfalto mojado. El cielo gris casi que aplastaba la ciudad, y los pequeños paraguas de los transeúntes que colmaban las calles, esquinas y espacios daban la impresión de intentar resistir el golpe de nubosidad que sobrevenía de la indomable naturaleza. Todo aquel mago o bruja que se aproximara al Ministerio de la Magia a pie debía resguardarse ante la chance de coger un resfrío, mientras que aquellos que viajaban con polvos flu no tenían de qué preocuparse.

En los prados de La Madriguera, Molly se había encargado de dotar a cada Weasley del desayuno energético pertinente porque, aunque tenía bien sabido que sus hijos ya no eran niñitos, no iba a correr el riesgo de que alguno se le enfermara. El invierno anterior había sido Ginny quien cayera en cama durante una semana, con la mala suerte de que aquel año la cosecha de especias había devenido en una racha nefasta que impidió a la comunidad mágica abastecerse de ingredientes fructíferos para la preparación de pociones curativas eficientes. Si bien la situación ahora no era tan extrema, Molly nunca desatendía sus precauciones. Incluso Hermione colaboraba con la preparación de los mejunjes para toda la casa, en aras de preservar la buena salud de la familia.

No pasó mucho tiempo después de la culminación de la guerra cuando Hermione se convirtió en un residente más del hogar de los Weasley. Su relación con Ron prosperó y a la vista de todos no tardó en ser acogida como una más. Resultaba práctica para las tareas domésticas ya que al principio el prolongado luto de Molly había afectado su rendimiento en las labores diarias, y la ayuda de Hermione le fue sin duda como anillo al dedo. Sin embargo, ningún Weasley pudo ignorar las recurrentes discusiones que ésta y Ron protagonizaban a diario, por lo que tampoco demoró mucho en provocar un cierto sentimiento de irritabilidad en los demás.

Los Weasley estaban acostumbrados a la tranquilidad y humildad del hogar, por eso no fue de extrañar que la persistencia intelectual de Hermione ante cada situación que se presentara les agobiara. Fue uno de los principales motivos por los que ella y Ron altercaban, generando algunas veces un denso clima familiar que creaba incomodidad.

Se había acostumbrado a lidiar con ese tipo de adversidades. Toda pareja debe enfrentar nuevos obstáculos cada día para permanecer firme en el camino. No obstante, los últimos años de relación con Ron la habían sumergido en un angustioso sentir que estaba en el lugar equivocado y que por mucho que lo intentara, no estaba con la persona correcta. No dudaba de su amor por Ron, pero tampoco podía negar que cada día parecía un poco más imposible que los dos se complementaran.

Venía meditando hace tiempo en la idea de alejarse durante algunas semanas para que los dos pudieran reflexionar, sabía que sería maravilloso para ambos pasar un tiempo solos y acomodar las ideas, apaciguar los sentimientos para poder seguir construyendo la relación sin que se cimentara sobre las bases tambaleantes e inestables en las que habían estado edificándose hasta ese entonces, y continuar conviviendo en paz. Pero era difícil con Ronald, tan inseguro y celoso, porque Hermione sabía que él no duraría un solo día sin tener noticias sobre ella.

Con todo, llegó un momento en el que Hermione ya no pudo tolerar más la situación. Ella y Ron peleaban cada vez más, Molly comenzaba a entrometerse en sus discusiones intentando calmar las aguas y los demás Weasley habían dejado de tratar de persuadirla para que tuviera paciencia, habían cesado de argumentar que Ronald tenía su manera de sufrir las secuelas de la pérdida y que pronto recobraría su ánimo habitual. Por su parte, Ginny había decidido tomar distancia, razón por la cual Hermione no pudo hacer más la vista ciega ante lo mal que la estaba pasando. Estaba sofocada, necesitaba un respiro. No duraría mucho tiempo más en condiciones saludables en La Madriguera si continuaba reprimiendo y suprimiéndose a sí misma como llevaba haciéndolo.

Consiguió un respaldo inesperado de la mano del director del Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, con quien tenía un trato bueno y cordial, ya que le facilitó amablemente una oficina en desuso que había en el mismo piso de trabajo. Hermione encontró esta oportunidad ideal para hacerse un recodo personal y dormir durante algunos días allí, además de aprovechar el espacio y la ubicación para atender de manera más directa sus deberes, por supuesto.

Había tomado la decisión de comunicárselo a Ron ni bien terminara de mudar las cosas que necesitaba para irse por al menos un par de semanas. No estimaba el tiempo exacto que pasaría lejos de La Madriguera, sólo estaba segura de que sería saludable para ella y Ron e incluso para sus padres y hermanos darse espacio y tiempo para la intimidad.

Se lo comunicó primeramente a Molly, quien a pesar de haberse disgustado en un primer momento, comprendió sabiamente que tal vez la separación fuera en realidad un aliciente para su hijo y lo ayudara a descomprimir las tensiones acumuladas. En cuanto a Hermione, se limitó a darle un abrazo y confesarle que confiaba en su elección, aconsejándole que hiciera lo que creyera correcto.

Aquella mañana terminó de meter sus últimas cosas dentro del bolso mediante el encantamiento de extensión. La noche anterior le había avisado a Ron que se iría y, pese a que esperaba un reclamo de su parte, él consintió, tenuemente, porque la quería mucho como para obligarla a ser infeliz. Hermione salió de La Madriguera enfrentándose a la dura llovizna y evitando pensar en lo que el destino le pudiera deparar, se marchó.

-o-

–¿Qué vamos a hacer, Lucius? –exclamó Narcissa–. ¿Esperaremos a que los Aurores vengan a buscarnos mientras estamos tranquilos tomando el té?

–Cálmate, Narcissa –respondió su esposo junto a la ventana.

–¿Cómo puedes esperar que me calme? Nuestro hijo también está comprometido.

–Esperaría pacientemente a verlos poner un pie en esta casa. _Su nombre_ ha sido proscripto, no sus poderes.

–No juegues –Narcissa se levantó de la poltrona dejando la mesa de desayuno y lo agarró del brazo para enfrentarlo–. ¿Ni siquiera intentarás sacarnos de ésta? Lucius, todos iremos a Azkaban por el resto de nuestras vidas. Entiendes la deshonra que significa para nosotros, ¿verdad?

Observó la mueca despectiva en el rostro de su esposo, callado, pensando en cómo proceder. La citación judicial de los Malfoy ante la nueva normativa del Wizengamot había puesto a Lucius de un talante intratable. Apenas habían transcurrido tres años desde la caída de Lord Voldemort y la restauración del mundo mágico propició cambios abruptos dentro de toda la comunidad.

Se demandaba a los Malfoy por conspiración, participación, sojuzgamiento y demás delitos durante la dictadura del mago oscuro. Las viejas indulgencias por parte del Ministerio de la Magia habían dado un giro inclemente con respecto a los Mortífagos, y las modificaciones penales tenían a los Malfoy en la mira.

Lucius tenía bien claro que si no resolvía aquel fastidioso problema no habría nadie que lo hiciera por él. Ya no tenía quien lo sacara de aquellos aprietos, su apellido había perdido toda clase de prestigio tras los eventos sucedidos a la guerra. Era fatídicamente perentorio que debiera encargarse él mismo y lo sabía muy bien.

–Iré –dijo de repente– a defender apropiadamente nuestro nombre.

La sonrisa orgullosa de Narcisa se esfumó cuando de repente se escuchó la voz de su hijo, que apareció al pie de la escalinata.

–No –intercedió Draco–. Iré yo.

Sus padres lo miraron con mezcla de asombro y de confusión. No habían notado su presencia en la sala principal de la casa, y tampoco preveían lo que estaría pensando.

–¿Tú? –rió Lucius y caminó hacia él–. ¿Y qué se supone que harás tú, Draco? –Un poco animado, lo observó titubear y prosiguió. –Hijo, ¿tienes agallas para pararte frente a un tribunal de magos deseosos de verte confinado y agonizando en Azkaban hasta que los Dementores roben tu último aliento de vida?

–¿Dudas de mí? –respondió su hijo–. No sabes de lo que soy capaz.

–Oh, claro que no, hijo mío. Apenas sé de lo que no has sido capaz.

Una ligera mirada de resentimiento cubrió los ojos de Draco. Él y su padre se sostuvieron las miradas durante un momento hasta que el primero renunció, abordando ahora a su madre.

–He fallado en protegerlos una vez. No lo haré dos veces.  
Y desapareció de aquel lugar, dejando a su madre abalanzada sobre un espacio vacío.

-o-

Quizá deseara exonerarles la carga a sus padres, o quizá simplemente se sintiera en deuda con ellos dados los errores cometidos en el pasado. Ante todo, un Malfoy se conducía por principios de honor en pos de los suyos. En Draco latía un impulso nuevo, recién nacido, de obrar de una vez por todas procurando el bien. Al menos en esta ocasión tenía la corazonada de que era necesario que él también tomara parte para aliviar el temor de sus padres, sobre todo el de Narcissa.

Se apareció en las calles de Londres y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. La llovizna salpicaba su rostro, que comenzaba a enfriarse. En realidad era inexperto en resolver problemas de índole diplomática, pero los años y batallas apalean a los hombres hasta conferirles un mínimo sentido de responsabilidad. Draco sentía un poco de miedo, aunque había crecido nunca había asumido compromisos de ese tipo. No sabía por dónde empezar, sólo sabía que tenía que sacar a su familia de aquellos bretes costara lo que costara.

Sus pasos erráticos lo llevaron frente a la cabina telefónica que conducía al Ministerio de la Magia. Observó el punto con incertidumbre y preocupación. Se dio cuenta de que no había elaborado un plan previo para presentarse ante las autoridades para discutir. Draco se sintió un poco ridículo e incluso se reprochó haber actuado con tal impulsividad. ¿Por qué no escuchaba a sus padres? Claro, porque después de todo seguía siendo un niño consentido, uno que al final de cuentas necesitaría siempre el consejo de ellos ante cualquier asunto que se tratara… Sabía que era hora de que dejara esas niñerías atrás, ya que si no actuaba por decisión propia aquella impetuosidad habría sido en vano.

Se apoyó contra una pared húmeda y comenzó a meditar. Miró el cielo gris ciñéndolo todo e intentó evaluar qué situaciones pudieran presentársele una vez entrara. ¿Pedir una concesión directa con el Ministro? Qué mal chiste, como si el mismísimo Kingsley Shacklebolt estuviera a la expectativa de un confundido y desordenado Draco Malfoy. ¿Iría directamente a solicitar un turno para entrevistarse con el presidente del Wizengamot? Claro, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy sería amablemente atendido por la corte más importante de magos en toda Gran Bretaña…

Claramente no sabía qué diantres debía hacer. No tenía el temple y la astucia de su padre para persuadir a los cargos fáciles de comprar. Maldijo, y cuando volvió a observar la cabina telefónica un curioso y conocido transeúnte que acababa de aparecer llamó su atención.

Vio a una joven entrar y coger el auricular; aquella melena castaña y desordenada era molestamente inconfundible.

Con una sensación amarga dudó por algunos segundos, hasta que un nuevo impulso de seguridad lo obligó a perseguirla..


	2. Chapter 2

¡Holis! Les dejo esta pequeña entrega para que vayan entrando en situación :3 Subiré lo que resta de la historia a medida que vaya escribiendo, el próximo capítulo será el último y les prometo que será más largo.

Espero que lo disfruten y desde ya, agradezco sus comentarios :)

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 **II**

 **.**

Hermione no tardó en darse cuenta de que alguien iba tras ella.

La entrada del Ministerio de la Magia era un ajetreo constante, sobre todo a esa hora de la mañana cuando todos los magos y brujas se presentaban a cumplir con su trabajo.

Se metió la mano con disimulo dentro de la túnica que llevaba puesta y apretó con fuerza su varita, nunca se estaba completamente seguro en un lugar atiborrado de magos. No obstante se le ocurrió que quien estuviera siguiéndola podía ser Ron, tan tozudo e insistente en sus sentimientos que no hubiera podido aguantarse ni una hora separados. Se relajó y cuando llegó a los ascensores se volvió de golpe para encarar al perseguidor.

Su sorpresa fue tal que el rostro casi se le puso pálido.

–Malfoy –resopló.

No esperaba encontrarse con un rostro conocido exceptuando el de Ronald. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que alguien como Draco Malfoy estuviera persiguiéndola a primera hora del día y en pleno Ministerio de la Magia. El asombro no le permitió pensar demasiado, tampoco él.

–Granger… –soltó él y avanzó hacia ella con un ímpetu reticente–. Necesito hablar contigo.

Y seguían las sorpresas. Draco Malfoy necesitando algo de ella. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron a sus espaldas y Hermione recobró el aliento.

–¿Perdón? –susurró–. ¿Eres Draco Malfoy? Quiero decir, que tú…

Draco se amilanó por un momento, abatido de súbito por una oleada de inseguridad. Él no tenía nada que ver con esa joven, además los dos ya eran adultos y sabía que no podía enfrentarla con el resquemor de los años anteriores. Le latía que esta vez sería verdaderamente imprudente.

También recordó cómo había presenciado el momento en que su tía la torturaba. Un abrumador sentimiento de incomodidad lo sobrecogió pero prosiguió, bastante agitado.

–Escucha… No te robaré más de un minuto… Mira, a mí tampoco me agrada este encuentro pero… Sólo tú puedes ayudarme. –Cuando reparó en la expresión lacónica de su rostro, todavía pálido, Draco vaciló, sin embargo comenzó a tranquilizarse y buscó con un ahínco desconocido los ojos de Hermione–. No sé qué estarás pensando exactamente sobre mí, Granger, créeme que me está fastidiando pero necesito que me oigas.

Las pestañas de Hermione se estremecieron, sus oídos no daban crédito a lo que oían. La joven parpadeó encogiéndose de hombros, buscando una respuesta para el perseguidor inesperado, y pronto recordó con brusquedad cierta información que se avenía perfectamente al lance.

De hecho, era información de suma relevancia como para pasarla por alto. Ningún empleado del Ministerio de la Magia podía soslayar ese tipo de noticias, mucho menos ella, que se encontraba a la puerta de un ascenso al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, donde se procesaban las leyes del mundo mágico.

Hermione no necesitó oír más para comprender de qué iba aquello.

–Sé a qué te refieres. Está en todos los periódicos –espetó. Draco la miró con aprehensión–. Bueno, naturalmente hay muchas cosas que podría hacer para ayudarte, Malfoy, eso está claro.

–Trabajas aquí –el joven recordó y lo dijo más bien para sí–. Debes tener privilegios...

Hermione sintió su mirada, apremiante, engullirla. Un golpe de calor la sofocó y por alguna razón Hermione imaginó la marca que Draco llevaba tapada en el brazo. Por supuesto que no le tenía miedo, después de todo había constatado muchas veces que Draco Malfoy era simplemente un bravucón y un cobarde, pero algo en la forma en que él la miraba la perturbó, o tal vez estuviera empezando a recordar momentos angustiantes…

No dejó que aquella turbación la embotara.

–Los tengo –respondió procurando solidez–. Pero no tengo ninguna obligación para contigo. ¿Sabes qué, Malfoy? En realidad me das lástima. Creo que eres perfectamente capaz de hacer algo noble por tu familia, si no fuera por tu padre.

¿Esas palabras salieron de su boca? ¿Hermione Granger creía que Draco Malfoy poseía algún tipo de bondad?

Oh, sí, lo creía. Era simple intuición pero lo creía. Si no, ¿de qué otra manera estaría él buscándola, buscándola _a ella_ , para decirle que necesitaba su ayuda? Su familia estaba en problemas y él había decidido obrar por el lado justo, eso era mucho decir viniendo de Draco Malfoy.

El rostro del joven se crispó de indignación.

–No te metas con…

–Mira, Malfoy –Hermione lo cortó–, no estoy en contra de que se reabran las causas en contra de los Mortífagos, han perpetrado demasiado daño en la comunidad… Sin embargo, si he de ser honesta… –vaciló, un tanto indecisa. Además, no le gustaba la idea de que alguien pudiera verla charlando allí con él, todos los concurrentes del edificio estaban al tanto–. Bueno –Hermione se acomodó el bolso en el hombro y se encaramó hacia el ascensor–, podemos discutirlo en mi oficina, aún faltan dos horas para que comience mi horario de trabajo.

A Draco no lo sorprendió tanto la inusitada cortesía de Hermione Granger para con él como que llegara a trabajar con dos horas de antelación. Sin duda había cosas que no cambiaban, aquella idea lo distrajo un poco, porque empezó a recordar cuán molesto era que ella fuera la primera y la mejor en todo cuando cursaban asignaturas juntos en Hogwarts.

Consintió con un deje de indiferencia y entraron juntos al ascensor. Fue, para los dos, el viaje en ascensor más tedioso que pudieran haber soportado.


	3. Chapter 3

Pequeña aclaración: cambié el título de la historia (antes _Decreciendo_ ) porque no se amoldaba bien a lo que quería plasmar. Espero que con éste lo haya logrado.

¡Perdóóóóóóóón! *Se va a esconder al fin del mundo* Sé que prometí actualizar el finde, Cris, pero la falta de privacidad que tengo en casa para usar la pc a veces me impide disponerme a "crear". Espero que el capi te guste. Honestamente creí que me saldría más largo, en caso de que quedes disconforme con la extensión, espero, ruego, rezo por que el lemon lo compense T.T Me esforcé mucho, Draco es algo complicado.

Como dije, es la última entrega. Maldición, odio el dramione pero escribirlo es faquin fascinante. Disfruten y disculpen los posibles errores.

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K Rowling.

* * *

 **III**

 **.**

Draco se molestó al notar que había algo de ella que le llamaba rotundamente la atención. La siguió por el pasillo del cuarto piso sin quitar la vista de su espalda, procurando vadear miradas ajenas, y un agudo recelo surgió dentro de él. Siempre que permanecía cerca de Hermione Granger sentía que debía odiarla.

A Hermione la abrasó la sensación de incertidumbre, la inquietó saberse dispuesta a prestarle un poco de ayuda al joven que había detestado durante toda su adolescencia. Había algo, sin embargo, que no podía ignorar. Ella vio en Draco una intención limpia, y una breve pero arrolladora tensión al cruzar con él su mirada la movió a socorrerlo.

Era extraño, pero no podía negar que siempre había creído que Malfoy no tenía un corazón plenamente corrupto. Aunque él fuera un muchacho detestable, no parecía poseer la vileza que le es intrínseca a un Mortífago. Nunca tuvo que esforzarse demasiado en pensar que si Draco Malfoy se había alistado en las filas de Lord Voldemort fue porque no le quedaba otra opción; porque, ¿qué otra cosa útil pudiera haber hecho un muchacho tan idiota como él?

De cualquier forma, allí estaban. Entraron al pequeño recinto en silencio y el ruido de la lluvia provocado por las ventanas encantadas alentó en los jóvenes una desconocida ansiedad.

Hermione cerró la puerta de la oficina e invitó a Draco a sentarse, recibiendo como respuesta una adusta negación. El joven se limitó a verla dar la vuelta alrededor del escritorio, colgar la túnica en un perchero y agitar la varita produciendo que un par de plumas comenzaran a escribir sobre los pergaminos que había a un costado de la mesa. El estridente correrse del sillón sonó como un vidrio rompiéndose en muchos pedazos. Hermione se sentó y Draco clavó los ojos en ella.

–Bien –la oyó decir. Draco observó que un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas y no le disgustó. Tampoco le pareció vulgar la forma en que se tornaron sus labios, ni cómo sus manos meneaban la varita con destreza admirable.

La cuestionó descolgándose de su propio ensimismamiento, parado junto a la puerta.

–¿Qué puedes hacer? –dijo–. Me imagino que existe una forma de desligar a mi familia de esto, ya sabrás que no he venido a este lugar para ver cómo rellenas tus papeles. –Su tono fue acusatorio. Dada la situación no esperaba que Hermione Granger no tuviera una solución concreta para su problema, a la verdad no lo toleraría. La muchacha le dirigió una mirada rápida mientras abría un libro.

–Por supuesto –le respondió sacudiendo la varita encima del libro y haciendo aparecer las letras ocultas de las páginas–. No me costaría nada persuadir a los jueces del Wizengamot de que te concedan una abdicación.

Draco vio cómo la joven abría otros libros y repetía una y otra vez el encantamiento.

–¿Lo harías? –le preguntó, escéptico.

Los ojos de Hermione lo increparon, su mirada clara e impaciente comenzaba a incomodarle. De alguna forma, Draco resistió cualquier ímpetu de vilipendiarla. Se limitó a contemplarla, esperando una respuesta.

–¿Por qué me has buscado? –inquirió la joven.

Contra su pisoteado orgullo, Draco no le mintió. De cierto, estaba bastante extenuado interiormente como para intentar mofarse o permitirse la ironía. Después de todo, si había llegado hasta allí no tendría sentido dar volteretas. Le explicó cómo llegó al Ministerio y cómo dio _accidentalmente_ con ella, minutos antes.

–Entiendo –contestó Hermione con tranquilidad–. Y tú pensaste…

–Sé que no tienes la obligación de ayudarme –Draco la interrumpió– pero al final lo harás, no me has traído hasta aquí para enseñarme tu maravilloso trabajo. Maldita sea, Granger, no juegues conmigo.

La pequeña habitación quedó en silencio por un momento. Draco avanzó hacia el escritorio de Hermione, acortando la distancia entre los dos.

–Debes tener poder para pedirles que quiten los cargos en contra de la familia Malfoy, eres una bruja respetada, yo lo sé.

Las plumas continuaban removiéndose sobre los pergaminos, los trazos rayaron al unísono con la lluvia. La joven miró en los ojos del muchacho, como tratando de buscar algo en él, hasta que no pudo ver qué había detrás de la mirada y volvió sistemáticamente al libro abierto.

–Voy a ayudarte –resolvió Hermione–. Voy a hablar con el Ministro y le pediré que se abrogue tu causa, pero antes quiero saber algo, Malfoy.

La joven no titubeó. Abordó al muchacho sin perder autoridad y sin ceder a la intimidación sofocante que se desprendía de su mirada fría.

–¿Qué quieres? –soltó–. ¿Quieres información sobre los otros Mortífagos? Los pocos que quedaron en libertad están fuera del país.

–Eso ya lo sé –Hermione exclamó–. No es eso lo que me interesa. Quiero saber por qué no nos delataste aquella vez… frente a tus padres.

Se levantó del asiento y Draco miró sin querer el sinuoso arco que se le formaba en la cadera. Fue rápido, el fuego subiendo a sus mejillas y ella ya estaba parada a pocos centímetros de él. No sintió tanto rechazo desde aquel día, cuando su tía la torturó. Ahora la respiración de Hermione era más insoportable que nunca.

Draco curvó una sonrisa reticente.

–Crees que hay algo bueno en mí, qué conmovedor.

Empezó a agitarse. Si Granger no se alejaba sería él quien lo hiciera. La última vez que alguien lo había aguijoneado tanto con la sola presencia Draco sacó la varita y lo maldijo, sin dudarlo.

No quiso ver la sombra femenina extendiéndose en el suelo junto a la suya. Malfoy volvió su rostro justo frente al de ella en un segundo.

–Tú no sabes quién soy –le dijo.

Fue molesto ver que el semblante de Granger no se inmutara. Draco calculó la distancia que había hacia la puerta pero ya era demasiado tarde, Hermione la trabó con un hechizo.

–Huyendo cuando las papas quemas, muy típico de un Malfoy –Hermione le mostró una mirada severa que a Draco le repugnó.

–Al demonio, Granger, me estás fastidiando.

–¿Por qué no puedes responder? ¿Eres tan orgulloso? Y además, si te marchas ahora mismo no tendrás la seguridad de mantener a tu familia a salvo. El Ministerio está más estricto que nunca, los perseguirán hasta que den la cara y honestamente, Malfoy, no creo que tengan un buen argumento para zafarse de esto.

Draco la miró y pareció recuperar un poco de ese odio, el que ella hacía nacer en él. No era la sangre, después de todo, lo que la volvía tan insoportable.

Era cierto que las probabilidades de salir limpios del juicio eran completamente inexistentes. Los Malfoy habían ofrecido su residencia para ejecutar los asesinatos más infames en pos el Señor Tenebroso, fueron su aliado principal.

–¿Por qué estás tan segura de querer ayudarme? –Draco inquirió con una expresión sombría–. Ya que lo mencionas, tú sabes muy bien todo lo que he hecho. ¿Además de ser una sabelotodo también quieres ser piadosa o algo por el estilo? No va contigo, Granger, me das asco.

–¿Y qué hay de ti? –Hermione lo enfrentó–. Después de toda tu maldita perorata sobre la sangre pura le pides a alguien como yo que salve a tu familia de terminar humillados en Azkaban. Eso no es precisamente diferente de lo que piensas sobre mí, Malfoy. No va contigo.

Draco estuvo a punto de perder el control, quiso agarrar a Hermione del brazo, sacar su varita y ponerla en su lugar. Si no fuera porque tenía un objetivo muy claro en su cabeza de seguro hubiera perdido los estribos. No saldría del Ministerio de la Magia sin una solución, así le costara la dignidad frente a alguien tan patético como Hermione Granger.

La respiración levemente agitada de la muchacha llamó la atención del mago. De momento no podía más que echarle maldiciones con la sola impetuosidad de su mirada.

–Estoy segura –retomó Hermione– de que tuviste una razón para evitar que nos descubrieran.

–¿Y eso qué? No es como si ahora tuviera importancia.

Hermione clavó sus ojos en Draco, un poco anquilosada por esa rotunda aceptación. A la verdad, no sabía hasta dónde pretendía llegar con el interrogatorio. No sabía que tal vez, en el fondo, pudiera estar ayudándolo a enfrentarse con sus propios demonios.

El impulso de sacar la varita desapareció. Hermione retrocedió y Draco se echó en el sillón frente al escritorio, golpeando nerviosamente el reposabrazos con la punta de los dedos.

–Ese Potter era el único que podía acabar con _él_ –escupió después de apaciguarse un poco–. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? La vida de mis padres estaba en juego.

Hermione pareció un poco satisfecha ante la respuesta, aunque también conmovida por los visibles tintes de preocupación, algo que no se esperaba de un chico como Malfoy.

–No vayas a creer que lo hice por ustedes –la mueca despectiva de Draco retornaba a su rostro, acompañada por una ligera risa–. No creas que me importaban.

–De ninguna manera –replicó Hermione–. No pienso que seas tan altruista para hacerlo por eso.

–¿Disculpa? ¿Ahora tratas de analizarme?

–No –Hermione farfulló–. Simplemente creo que te rehúsas a aceptar que, aunque no lo parezca, eres un poco noble.

Draco la miró fijamente, muy molesto. Aquella conversación no le gustaba nada; no le agradaba ni un poco que Hermione Granger intentara ver en él. Ella no tenía ningún derecho para encararlo de esa manera, parecía estar segura de que podía indagar libremente acerca de sus sentimientos.

–Eres muy vanidosa –Draco la acusó–, creyendo que puedes entender algo que no conoces. ¿Por qué también no me dices que debo vivir la vida al máximo? Admítelo, te estás pasando de la raya.

A Hermione le pareció que Draco tenía razón. Se sonrojó levemente y procuró retractarse, aunque no pensaba dar el brazo a torcer. A esas alturas no tenía caso ignorar lo que él había dicho, la sola razón de querer conocer la orillaba cada vez más a sondear los adentros de ese muchacho. Era un poco enigmático, deseaba llegar a las aguas turbias de las que siempre se había mantenido alejada. Ser una sabelotodo insufrible no sólo había sido siempre el resultado de haberse permitido la duda… Sino también de haberse aventurado a ella.

–Tal vez tengas razón –reconoció–, pero no puedo ignorar que es sorprendente ver a Draco Malfoy haciendo lo que sea por proteger a alguien.

–Es mi familia.

–Lo sé. Aun así, el hecho de que estés en el mismísimo Ministerio de la Magia por el bien de ellos me deja perpleja. Y en realidad, sí me resulta conmovedor.

A Hermione le pareció ver un ligero fulgor en la mirada del chico. Una llama abrupta y parpadeante que denotaba tristeza, una efímera chispa proseguida por su extinción. Se contuvo de decir algo más, consciente de que esa llama había tocado una llaga, quizás alguna emoción que en Draco permaneciera oculta y constante y que había sido sutilmente atizada por su obstinada insistencia. Una extraña dualidad se reflejaba en la mirada del muchacho, y Hemione no estaba tan segura de que eso fuera agradable.

Draco no le otorgó la mínima posibilidad de retrucar. Ya estaba hasta el tope de aquel patético juego.

–¿Sorprendida? –protestó–. ¿Pensabas que un Mortífago, un molesto, cobarde y pedante Mortífago como yo no tiene sentimientos? ¿Te asombra descubrir que puedo sentir amor por alguien más? ¿No esperabas descubrir que puedo hacer lo que sea para reparar un maldito error que cometí y prometerle un futuro feliz a mis padres? Dime, Granger. ¿Te asusta?

Anonadada, a Hermione se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Quizás porque no esperaba ese tipo de contestación, o quizás porque Malfoy le había dicho la pura verdad. Se sintió un poco avergonzada, se preguntó qué diantres estaba haciendo. Cayó presa de la humillación, a causa de no tener una respuesta.

¿Y qué peor que quedarse sin respuesta frente a Draco Malfoy?

El joven se levantó del sillón y avanzó hacia la muchacha, demasiado fastidiado para lo que Hermione estuviera dispuesta a soportar. Si Draco por fin decidía insultarla, evidentemente esta vez lo haría con razón. Al menos ahora ella entendería por qué lo haría, podría ponerse en sus zapatos y sentir el peso que él cargaba.

Draco tomó a Hermione de la barbilla, la miró con aires de escrutinio. ¿Qué estaría pensando, se preguntaba Hermione, al observar su rostro de esa forma? La sensación la incomodó, de repente Malfoy le pareció imponente, altivo e imponente, y Hermione resolvió poner fin a aquella apabullante cuestión antes de que la situación se le descontrolara.

–No –le respondió agarrándolo del brazo con el que él la sostenía.

Hermione intentó quitárselo de encima pero notó que Draco oponía su fuerza, no parecía estar dispuesto a soltarla. La muchacha le dirigió una mirada apremiante, mitad enfado y mitad confusión, hasta que empezó a exasperarse y forcejear con mayor fuerza.

–¿Me tienes miedo? –preguntó Draco penetrándola con los ojos, y a Hermione le pareció que estos nunca habían sido tan oscuros.

–No –repitió jadeante–. Ya suéltame, no es gracioso –intentaba zafarse pero él aún la retenía. Al final, terminó rindiéndose y esperando a que él se explicara. De todas maneras estaban en el Ministerio, ningún otro lugar era más seguro que aquel.

A Draco no lo asombró en absoluto esa contención reticente. Siempre supo que Hermione Granger era bastante blanda como para no afligirse por las penurias de alguien más. Podía tener miedo, por qué no, pero en el fondo era bastante valiente. Draco estaba seguro de que Hermione Granger no se dejaría mancillar así de simple.

En realidad no sabía a dónde quería llegar, pero sí sabía que ella había abierto una puerta y que si no la traspasaba, no podría encontrar aquello que lo llamaba a ser descubierto.

–Me preguntaste por qué te busqué. Me pregunto por qué te he encontrado.

Una nueva perspectiva lo arremetió. Una visión nueva y desconocidamente cálida se apareció ante sus ojos mientras miraba el rostro de Hermione. Sin querer, Draco le quitó las categorías: le borró los títulos de bruja, le maceró los colores de Gryffindor, le rasgó los cargos que ocupaba en el Ministerio, la separó de Potter, Weasley y demás afiliados, le quebrantó el interés en defender a los elfos domésticos, le destrozó la nacionalidad, el apellido y por último le arrancó la sangre impura y toda su congenialidad muggle. No quedaba más que una mujer.

Ella no era su tipo, tampoco su personalidad lo cautivaba. Las personas quieren a las personas, decían, y Draco desentendió por qué en ese momento aquella reflexión acudió a su imaginación. Tampoco tenía la intención de meditarlo, quizás le bastara con elucubrar que a veces podía presentarse el accidente de reconocerse a uno mismo con el auxilio de la persona menos pensada.

Fuera como fuera, llegó un momento en que la expresión de la muchacha lo sobrecogió. La mirada de Hermione era demasiado transigente, y Draco no necesitaba la consideración de nadie.

La soltó. Hermione se llevó instintivamente la mano a la barbilla y percibió el calor que él le impregnó. Se sintió desconcertada y cuando volvió la atención a Malfoy él ya la había agarrado de los brazos y su pecho se había empalmado al de ella, en un segundo sus bocas se encontraron y cualquier capacidad de razonamiento quedó momentáneamente anulada.

Fue un beso bruto, directo, decidido. Avezado, como Hermione nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Lo primero en revertir el estado de perplejidad fue la consciencia corporal que él le otorgó, su respiración intensa empezando a agitarse no tardó en provocar un hormigueo en la totalidad de la muchacha.

Acto seguido pensó en Ronald y una punzada en el pecho la abrumó. Hermione sabía que aquella situación no era lo correcto, pero asimismo era real que no podía evitarla, que no deseaba evitarla por mucho que los sentimientos de culpa o de tristeza amenazaran con disuadirla.

El inminente desliz no le permitió evaluarlo demasiado. Cuando Hermione intentó reflexionar seriamente acerca del asunto que la envolvía, el ejecutor de esa pasión neófita y extranjera la empujó contra el escritorio y la ferocidad con que se le impuso terminó deshaciendo todas sus dubitaciones.

Al demonio, claro que todo aquello se suponía que estaba mal. Pero se sentía infernalmente bien.

Draco se quitó el abrigo y lo revoleó al suelo, se dejó llevar por el temor de ser conocido y por el incipiente impulso de descubrir. Ni siquiera lo había pensado, reparó en los labios de Granger y sólo supo que debía besarla. De todas maneras, ella no parecía estar en desacuerdo con la abrupta inclinación de los sucesos. La boca de Hermione lo invitaba a quedarse, su cuerpo reaccionaba ardiente y exaltado al calor de sus manos. Como si lo pidiera, como si lo esperara. Como si ambos se atrajeran magnéticamente.

Sus dedos fueron acostumbrándose a la forma femenina, las manos moldeándose a la contextura de su torso pequeño. Hermione comenzó por desabrocharle los botones de la camisa y Draco no precisó más motivos para continuar. La alzó y la sentó sobre el escritorio, la embistió con su respiración agitada y con una furia hambrienta que no paraba de crecer. No entendía por qué lo hacía, ni siquiera le importaba, Draco apenas era capaz de aceptar que podía disfrutarlo como a ninguna otra cosa.

–Malfoy… –Hermione comenzó a jadear. Draco le desajustó la hebilla del cinturón y comenzó a subirle la camisa–. Malfoy, espera…

–¿Quieres que me detenga? –susurró él respirando junto a su oreja–. Sólo dímelo. Dímelo y me voy de aquí.

No pretendía provocarle ese nivel de rotundidad. Verdaderamente, lo último que Hermione esperaba era que Draco se fuera. Sintió el batir de su corazón golpeando contra su propio pecho, iracundo. Al igual que una bestia acechando a su presa.

–No lo hagas –dijo Hermione, y entonces ella empezó a acariciarlo. Colgó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello con ímpetu de seguridad, Draco se tendió aún más encima de ella, oliéndola, probándola, hasta que los dos se quedaron sin camisa y sus pieles se encontraron.

Chocándose, rasgándose. Rechazándose como imanes, pero incapaces de desprenderse. Acoplándose en una perturbadora mutualidad, en la que un cuerpo llamaba al otro, siendo opuestamente dependientes.

Hermione reconoció enseguida que nunca había experimentado semejante polaridad y que para su asombro, le resultaba fascinante. Estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con las diferencias entre ella y Ronald pero jamás se le había presentado la oportunidad de coincidir de esa manera con una persona tan antagónica. Ni en sus peores pesadillas hubiera pensado que podía descubrir un nuevo mundo de sensaciones en los brazos de Draco Malfoy. Resultaba abrumador; sugestivamente abrumador.

Draco distinguió un sentimiento parecido, aunque cargado de remordimientos que no creía conveniente evidenciar. Tampoco le parecía justo ir a canalizarlos en ella, sobre todo cuando había sido ella misma la que había logrado conmover todas las inquietudes dentro de él.

Le quitó el sostén y emprendió la travesía, plantó sus besos hambrientos desde el cuello hasta el ombligo y luego retiró la falda que le vedaba el paso a los jardines de la muchacha. Hermione inspiró violentamente, como si aquel fuera su último aliento de vida. Apenas volvió la mirada a Draco él había empezado a sondearla, a investigar lo que había entre aquellas piernas desconocidas. Hermione escuchó el deslizarse de su pantalón y la hebilla del cinturón tocando el suelo. Después de eso se dedicó a suspirar, se entregó al inagotable éxtasis de proporciones inconmensurables que los labios de Malfoy despertaban en el centro de su naturaleza.

Hermione se regodeaba junto con él. Dejó caer del escritorio todos los libros que había dejado abiertos, los tinteros y los lapiceros, los prejuicios y los fantasmas.

Una continuidad de impresiones arrobadoras circularon en su mente, haciéndola estremecer. Draco la agarró de las piernas con fiereza, sus dedos macerando la piel ardiente de la muchacha, Hermione imitó la operación buscando su espalda y los dos comenzaron a jadear con brutalidad.

En parte se volvía un acto frío. Draco tenía la seguridad de que ninguna emoción de índole sentimental lo orillaba a entregarse a ella, pese a que lograba entregarse sin anteponer algún prejuicio. Podía parecer mecánico, incluso carente de amor, pero lo cierto era que no podía ir en contra de ese impulso animal que lo llamaba a concretarse de ese modo.

Tampoco podía negar que le gustaba, pensar que le diera asco tocar su cuerpo hubiera sido un vandalismo contra él mismo. Cada vez encontraba más reconfortante la piel de Granger, los tramos avanzados sobre su cuerpo se volvían una tranquilizante letanía que exigía no dejar de prolongarse por mucho que las impresiones convocadas se polarizaran.

No tardaron en alcanzar el punto más álgido del periplo, cuando sus manos y bocas terminaron de inspeccionar los puntos remotos y otras partes del cuerpo comenzaron a reclamar atención, pidiéndose una a la otra. Hermione lo sintió energético, brutal. Lo recibió con candor y solidez, ofreciéndole una mirada a Draco que denotaba mucha más destreza de la que él imaginaba, demostrándole una determinación que parecía no serle propia.

–¿Qué, Granger? –Draco no estaba seguro de querer decirlo en voz alta, quizás la pregunta debía quedar inconclusa como una simple inquietud que pudiera haberle surgido.

Hermione no respondió, por el contrario continuó desplazándose a modo de vaivén bajo el cuerpo tenso, sudoroso y tibio de ese muchacho que proseguía intensificándose.

Draco recalcó en el momento un aire de superioridad que atentó con sobrecogerlo. Se mosqueó. Pasara lo que pasara, no debía olvidar que en aquellos terrenos de Londres la que mandaba era ella.

Y por Merlín, era incuestionable que eso le excitaba.

–Sigue –jadeante, embelesada… aún en esas condiciones, Granger no dejaba de ser demandante. Draco pensó, con la acostumbrada repelencia, que debía suprimir esa actitud. No obstante, intuyó que Granger no era del tipo transigente; siendo los dos como uno, uniéndose ambos en aquella misteriosa dualidad, Draco notaba que sus limitaciones estaban totalmente a la luz: no tenía autoridad para subordinarla a sus propios caprichos, como tampoco tenía la necesidad de desmerecerla. Ella también parecía consciente del lugar que ocupaba y al final de cuentas, para ambos, no había por qué deshacerse de aquel encuentro sumamente revelador.

Y que por cierto, les parecía maravilloso.

Draco se sintió algo pequeño. Podía ser culpa de él mismo, reducido a la cualidad de sujeto instintivo guiado por sus más primigenios deseos carnales, que sintiera el orgullo de su apellido y de su crianza machacados. Sin embargo, el azor del momento le restó importancia a esa conclusión. Y el solo pensar que el orgullo del apellido Malfoy no era más que una leyenda, alimentó aún más la consistencia de ese creciente estado de autoanulación.

Hermione era muy perceptiva, sabía que las palabras quizás fueran innecesarias mientras los dos dialogaran mediante esa contrariedad. Sintió cómo sus uñas se clavaban en sus muslos, el peso de su cuerpo recayendo sobre ella e impregnándola con su propio sudor. El olor masculino de su cuello rezumando las hebras de su cabello revuelto y húmedo, y cada una de sus partes pegoteándose y recorriéndose incansablemente, incapaces de vislumbrar otra dirección.

Juntos y abatidos, colapsaron. La descarga emergió incontenible y asquerosa sobre el escritorio, los demonios salieron a la materialidad del mundo físico como deshechos inmundos e inutilizables. Hermione lo acarició con rabia, le besó la mejilla al calor del odio y del amor abyecto, emociones oscuras y abrasadoras que en aquel despliegue se mimetizaban.

Era evidente que Draco no podría emitir una sola palabra cuando después de llegar a la cresta, la travesía de los dos empezara a declinar; sino tal vez por alguna forzada contestación que tras romper el hielo, terminara estropeándolo todo.

Hermione no se atrevió a proferir sonido. De un momento a otro recobró la consciencia sobre su desnudez y un desagradable sentimiento de vergüenza la aplastó. Su expresión cambió rotundamente y sin esperárselo, advirtió que Draco la cubría con la camisa que ella había tirado al suelo.

Su respuesta brotó con el cariz de la incertidumbre, una mirada de confusión que Draco no tardó en disipar.

–Sé lo que estás pensando. No es lo que imaginas.

–¿Cómo podrías saberlo? –Hermione buscó su mirada, interesada.

–No lo sé –Draco no se la concedió–. Tal vez he encontrado algo.

No quiso verla sonreír. Aún era demasiado pronto para creer que un atisbo de luz podía ser real.

Comenzó a vestirse, reparó en las ventanas y en la lluvia encantada y se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho no perdía la noción del tiempo.

–Entonces no consideras que esto haya sido banal –susurró Hermione detrás de él–, porque eso es exactamente lo que creía que estabas pensando.

Draco volteó para mirarla mientras se arreglaba los puños de la camisa. Su semblante igual de parco, pero notablemente más aliviado que antes.

–En efecto.

El rostro de Hermione le pareció más claro que nunca. O tal vez fuera él quien estuviera mirándola con otros ojos, con una nueva disposición del alma. Ya no atravesado por el miedo y el rencor, simplemente enfrentado a una nueva naturaleza: la condescendencia, radiante en ella y tímida en él. Una ligereza del espíritu que se le aventuraba nueva e inentendible y que no estaba seguro de poder manejar.

Hermione cogió su varita y reacomodó el desorden ocasionado en la oficina. Las plumas volvían a raspar sobre las hojas de los libros airadas, a causa de tener que realizar el trabajo otra vez.

Draco le dirigió a la muchacha una mirada inquisitiva, de talante apremiante. Hermione no necesitaba más para zanjar el asunto.

–Déjalo en mis manos –dijo con resolución, y Draco se percató de que nunca había conocido esa confianza inmediata.

No podía descreerle después de haber probado de su substancia, círculo de agua revitalizadora e infinita. Su cuerpo la recordaría por siempre de esa manera, eternamente cíclica, devolviendo a su cauce todo que la tempestad le arrebatara. Draco encontró tranquilidad en sus palabras, aún rebosantes de la insoportable seguridad que antes le eran odiosas. El simple pensamiento de regresar a la mansión con sus padres empujó en él una perspectiva agradable, aunque no estaba seguro de que aquel hubiera sido el medio apropiado para conseguirlo.

Una nueva verdad lo azotó de forma inevitable: estaría en deuda con Granger.

Prefirió no sentirse ofendido, después de todo le debía más que la libertad de sus padres; le debía la libertad de él mismo.

–Malfoy –lo distrajo ella–. Hay algo que me gustaría decirte. Puedes venir por aquí cuando quieras. ¡Quiero decir…!, cuando tengas un asunto que necesites resolver, si necesitas ayuda con asuntos legales y piensas resolverlos en el marco jurídico de los estatutos de los derechos de los magos, y necesitas cobertura legítima para avalar una causa…

–Lo tengo, está bien –Draco la interrumpió impaciente–. Sólo abre la puerta.

A Hermione la confortó. ¿Habían logrado amistarse?

No contuvo la sonrisa, ni el brote de felicidad. Todos esos sentimientos tan repentinos… ¿por qué la entibiaban tanto?

Decidió acompañarlo hasta las chimeneas para asegurar ante las miradas fisgonas que la presencia del muchacho en el Ministerio de la Magia era inofensiva. El golpe se lo llevó ella cuando antes de partir, Draco le dio las gracias.

Toda la tristeza que hasta ese momento colmaba su interior se desbarató. No tenía idea por qué, pero sentía que se había encontrado con una parte de ella misma que creía perdida, extraviada…

No estaría mal, pensándolo bien, intentar seguir encontrándose hasta reunir todos los pedazos; Hermione lo razonó. Y era cierto que, pese a todo, en Ron no los encontraba.

Vio a Malfoy desaparecer entre las flamas y lo entendió: ella tampoco podía continuar perdiendo su propia identidad.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **N/A:** Me gusta la idea de que los personajes sean como el agua y el aceite y que pese a eso puedan fusionarse y transmutar. Quise experimentar con eso, aunque no sé si lo haya pulido bien.

Después de escribir este fic me di cuenta de algo que me partió el alma: J. K. tiene razón, Ron y Herms no son el uno para el otro u.u El amor está pero… creo que en una faceta de adultos su relación no funcionaría. No digo que con Draco sí, desde ya que lo veo aún más improbable, pero recurriendo al realismo de las relaciones modernas, al ronmione lo veo como un bonito y romántico cuento de hadas, o sea, un ideal. Dos personalidades tan chocantes no pueden terminar bien u.u Never.

Pero tenemos el fanfiction, vivamos con eso XD Jeje.

Ojalá te gustado, Cris. Aunque haya tardado, lo hice con mucho cariño :3

Gracias por leer, ¡dejen reviews!


End file.
